Rascal Boggs, Sister of Randy Boggs
by Basil and Mallow and Moss
Summary: AU. Randy has a twin sister, Rascal Boggs (who is no ordinary lizard). What will University be like with a twin? Will she find good friends in any of the monsters? Will Rascal and Randy part ways? And will she win the Scare Games with the help of Oozma Kappa? No flames! Reviews would make my day :) CHAPTER 6 WILL BE UP SOON, DON'T KNOW WHEN, ASAP.
1. The Incident

_(I was inspired to make this story by looking at tons of Randy Boggs pics and waiting to see the movie. He's awesome! Can't wait to really see Monsters University this Friday... Enjoy! I own no characters or anything from Monsters Inc./University)_

* * *

I wake up with the _BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! _of the alarm blasting in my ear. Immediately, I slide out of bed and put on my dark blue glasses. I look at my calendar just to make sure today's the day. Yep, September 1st. I jump up and down filled with joy, my turquoise blue scales now changing colors. I'm going to Monsters University! My brother's going too, of course. Gotta wake up the rock.

"Randy! Randy! Wake up! We're going to Monsters University!"

"Wha...? Rascal, let me sleep for a bit at least..." My twin brother Randy says sleepily, digging into the covers. Then his head shoots out of the covers, realizing what I just said.

"It is? September 1st?" Randy grabs his purple glasses on his night stand and his eyes stare wildly at me. He turns invisible for a few seconds, his glasses bobbing in midair. Then he turns visible again. "Was that any good?" He asks. "Yep, better then before. You're getting really good." I reply Randy smiles. "I'm gonna be the best scarer if I can control my invisibility!" Excited, he jumps out bed quickly and runs to the bathroom to brush his teeth. I do the same. At full speed, of course. Then he grabs his black backpack filled with supplies. I snatch my green backpack too, also filled with supplies. We both rush to the door until our Mom hollers from the kitchen and says, "Randy! Rascal! Where do you think you two are going?" "We're going to Monsters University! Today's the day, Mom!" Randy calls back.

Our mother walks out of the kitchen to the front door where we are, her red tail swishing back and forth. "The bus doesn't come till 8:00. It's 7:25 now."

Both our shoulders sag instantly. "We have to wait 35 minutes?"

"Yes, you do. And you were going to go there without breakfast?"

"We don't need breakfast today!" I complain.

"Yes, you do." Mom says again. "Go eat some cereal, and then you can wait for the bus."

Randy and I get some cereal, bowls, and spoons and eat them so fast we almost choke. Normally I would eat slowly. But today I don't want to be slow and miss the bus. I want to be quick and get on the bus!

"Randy! Rascal! Slow down! The bus isn't coming for awhile! You have plenty of time."

"Fine." I sigh, eat more slowly like I usually do, Randy doing the same. Pretty soon, we both finish. I pick up my backpack and so does Randy. I kiss Mom good-bye, and Randy mimics.

"My babies... going off to college!" Mom says, her red scales turning a rosy red near her cheeks. "I'll miss you two!"

"We will too, Mom." Randy says, embarrassed. He then rushes out the door to the bus stop up the street. I follow him.

As we're walking up the street, Randy says, "This year, I'm going to to try to fit in with the popular crowd. You know, so I don't get picked on. I really want to be accepted." he sighs and looks at the sky.

I can't blame him. I've always wanted to accepted by everyone like the cool kids. But would my own brother rather be with them than me?

"Why don't you find good friends?" I suggest. "_Real _friends? Not fake ones?"

"Do you want to be accepted in MU? Do you want monsters looks up at you and thinking you're great rather than down on you?"

I don't know how to respond to that, so I don't. In a minute or two, we arrive at the bus stop. I put down my backpack, zip it open and clutch a book. Zipping it closed again, I open my book, sitting on a bench. It's about all the birds in the human world, not that I care much about humans, only the birds. It's actually quite interesting. My Dad got it from a kid's room when he was scaring. I don't know what happened to my Dad after he got the book for me. He disappeared one day, gone. It broke my Mom's heart. Shaking the memory of the disappearance of my Dad and focus on my book. Right now, I'm reading about the Baltimore Oriole. I wish I could go to the human world to see it, but going to the human world is considered "bad" other than scaring the kids to get fuel for our city. Kids are "Contagious" and "You could get a disease". I feel like I'm the only monster who thinks differently.

When I'm about to turn the page to the Wood Thrush, someone snatches my book. I look up to see who did it. It's a light blue furry monster with purple polka dots. On his head he has horns, on his face, a toothy grin.

"Interested in the human world? Well kid, there's no chance you'll be a scarer or a regular monster at this rate!" He says smiling, giving me back my book. "Just giving you advice."

"That's my sister you're talking to!" Randy says, standing up from the bench. "Does it matter what she's interested in?"

"If she wants to be accepted in Monsters University, yes." The monster says seriously. I guess he is trying to help, in his own big furry way.

Randy thinks it over and sits back down. I guess he's realizing my bird book is "not cool" now.

...And yeah, I admit I've never been a popular monster. I've always been the nerd that gets pushed around. So is Randy. Apparently, you get made fun of if you think beyond your own world. Sheesh.

"We haven't been properly introduced." The blue monster says. "I'm James P. Sullivan. You can call me Sulley." He reaches out his big furry hand to shake with small scaly hand. He does the same with Randy, who doesn't seem too happy with the guy. "Didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings, um..."

"Rascal. My name's Rascal Boggs." I say, pushing my glasses between my eyes.

"Rascal Boggs. Sorry." Sulley says, finishing up his sentence. "Are you going to be a scarer?"

"No, I'm going to probably be a librarian." I definitely don't want to be in competition of scaring and being numbered! Not my thing.

Sulley nods. "Hmm." He turns to Randy. "You planning on being a scarer?"

"Yep, I'm gonna to be a scarer." Randy says confidently. Sulley looks at him, shocked. Then he laughs. "Well, try! That's all I can say. Try _very _hard."

Randy glares daggers at Sulley and silence follows. The bus still isn't here yet.

I open up my bird book again, and Randy gets his Scareonomics book out.

"Are you two twins or something?" Sulley asks, his eyes dancing all over us.

"Yeah. We're twins." I say, getting annoyed by humorous curiosity. "Got a problem?"

At this, Sulley seems to give up. It looks like he's about to say something, but a new voice interrupts.

"Lizard twins? Hilarious!" a new voice says. This time it's a purple monster with horns and one eye. First day, not even at Monsters Universityyet, and we're being picked on by Sulley, and now this guy? Great.

I dig my face into my book, trying to ignore the dumb, purple, one-eyed horned monster. Randy mimics, which is probably not a good idea because the monster says, "Twins doing the same thing? How cute!" He breaths down our necks. Ignore, ignore, ignore. Maybe he'll go away...

"Not answering to ol' Percy, huh?" the monster Percy says, breathing down our necks even more. "I'll make ya answer!" he says as he picks up Randy, shaking him as he holds him by the neck. His eyes are popping.

"Percy, that's enough." Sulley says, but Percy pays no mind. Suddenly, a new confidence builds up in me, and I focus myself. Maybe I can turn invisible like Randy can. I stand up, turning invisible. Wow, it actually worked! Whenever I try to copy my brother, it never works. I slide under the bench, Percy oblivious. Then I punch an invisible hand into his stomach, and he lets go of my brother. He backs away.

"Holy crap! Was that a g-ghost or s-something?" He goes to the seat next to ours and the very end. "Show yourself!"

I turn back to my original turquoise blue. "Boo."

"AAAAHHHH! Please don't... wait, you're the lizard girl twin! Not cool, dude!"

"You deserved it, scum bag." I mutter. "Want me to do it again?"

"N-no! Stay aw-way!" The purple monster says. "I'm gonna go to the back of the bus."

At this point, the bus is here, and monsters are loading the bus, staring at the scaredy Percy, confused on what could've scared him.

Sulley walks up to me as I try to find a good seat on the bus. "And I was about to say to put the poor kid down." he says, amazed. "Good job, kid. I think you'll be a better scarer than librarian, by the way." He walks back up to the front of the bus. Me, a scarer? I guess it's a possibility.

I turn to Randy who plops right next to me in my seat. "You okay?"

"Yeah. You really scared him!" Randy says. Then his shoulders sag. "I wish I could do that, controlling my invisibility like that. I didn't even know you could do that!"

"Me neither. I'm sure you'll get better at it, though. That was only the heat of the moment." I shrug.

Randy sighs, looking out the window. "I hope I find good friends, maybe not the popular kids." My brother says. "I don't want to be bullied like that. I really need a good friend, but I don't think we'll find any at this rate."

"You have me!" I say, smiling, and he smiles too. "I mean other than family." he says. "I know what you mean. It's fine. We'll find good friends." I say reassuringly. "Remember, you always have me, Rascal Boggs!" I say proudly, and he laughs. But what if Randy's right, and we won't find friends? As I stare out the window with my brother, I can't help but thinking that I hope MU won't be the opposite of what I thought it'd be.

(R&R! I'm so happy I finished! Suggestions would help, and point out if I made any mistakes. Btw, I know monsters don't really know about birds in our world, that's the point! 'Cause Rascal's different from every other monster. Next chapter will be about arriving at MU. See ya soon!)


	2. Monsters University?

_(I finally saw MU and it was GREAT! I loved it! Best movie ever! I even got an MU shirt of Sulley, Mike and Randall! Apparently I'm the only Randy fan in my whole family... :(_  
_If you didn't figure it out already, I love birds! I'm a bird nerd; I can name tons of birds. So's Rascal. :^_  
_Thank you GirlWhoBelieved3, Whiteling, Dark Magix, Amber Flare Summers, randompotpourri, and Guests for reviewing! You guys gave me a lot of good ideas for the story!_  
_And Rascal is NOT going to turn evil! That's not the point of the story! She's a nice tomboy that will fight if she thinks she has to._  
_...Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :) Moss out! p.s. You know how there are sororities in MU (only boys teams, only girls teams) I'm most likely going to change that as we get to see the teams for the Scare Games.)_

* * *

In a few more minutes, Monsters University comes into view. Every monster looks at it in awe. It has a pretty big campus and it's colored a bright blue and white. It's amazing to look at. Monsters University is exactly how I imagined it!

While I stare at MU in awe, Randy shakes me to get my attention.

"Hello? Is Rascal in there?" Randy asks. I come back to reality, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, Rascal's here." I say as monsters pile off the bus. "We should probably be going." I get my backpack, and so does Randy. I can't help but think monsters are going to make fun of us for our similarities. How we do the same things. I wince at the thought of being bullied for having a twin. But, then again, I can beat the crap out of them if I have to.

"You okay?" My brother asks, concerned. Hesitantly, I nod.

When we walk off the bus, he asks, "Are you really going to a scarer? It'd change your career choice before a lot."

"I think I'm going to be a scarer." I say thoughtfully. "Like you."

"Your schedule would need to be changed." Randy says, readjusting his glasses.

"Yeah." I say, distracted by more thoughts. What will being a scarer be like? I was never interested until I scared that purple monster John on the bus. It felt so good to scare. How come I never intentionally thought of my career before? And a librarian? Well, I just lied there to Sulley because secretly I want to be an ornithologist, or a bird scientist. I didn't want him to laugh some more at me. And yes, I know there are no bird scientists in the monster world and I'd go to jail or something for being interested in the human world. (I don't really like humans; they're toxic after all! I only like the birds in their world.) But still, it's like a dream job, a real dream because it will never come true at this rate.

I shake myself out of my web of thoughts before Randy could say anything. "We might as well get our room keys and set up."

"I thought you were going to be an 'ornithologist'." he says, amused, changing the subject, when we open the gate to campus.

"Sshh! Don't let anyone hear!" I say desperately. When no one seems to notice what Randy said, I say, "It's not going to happen. Monsters think humans are poisonous and a threat to us."

"They are!" Randy says. "Why else would we keep the kids scared in their beds? So they don't come at us and scare _us._" he points out. "You may be interested in the birds there, but if someone finds out-"

Abruptly, a green monster with one eyeball and a blue baseball cap smacks into me, making me roll onto the grass beside the sidewalk we were walking on.

"Oh, man, I'm really sorry!" The monster says. "I didn't mean to run into you. I didn't see you and-"

"Chill, it's fine." I say to the green monster as I brush off the dirt and grass off my scales and readjust my glasses. "What's the rush?"

"Oh, I was excited to finally be here, and I was running around the campus." The one-eyed green monster says, sighing and smiling. Running around campus happily? Must be a pretty nice guy. "My name's Mike. Mike Wazowski."

"I'm Rascal Boggs." I say, and shake Mike's hand. "This is my twin brother, Randy Boggs."

Randy lifts a purple hand to wave but it comes out what looks like a balloon running out of air. He's pretty anti-social. I'm the opposite, and by that I mean I only talk to friendly monsters and I'm no chatterbox.

"Do you know where to get the keys to our rooms?" I ask Mike. "We were going to look for them, but my brother so rudely interrupted."

Randy plays with his fingers and does a nervous smile. "You see, I was only explaining to her that-"

"What he means to say is we got absorbed in a conversation we were having, and we forgot to get the keys." I give him a look that says, _We'll talk about _that _later. _

"You have to wait on a line in the Registration Hall leading up to the front desk. I didn't get there yet because I thought if I waited, the line would get smaller. I was wrong."

"Then we should get on line now." I say. I run to the Registration Hall and then stop. "You guys coming?"

Mike and Randy nod at each other. "Coming!"

As we run up to the end of the line, monsters with red and yellow jackets push and shove other monsters to get there first.

"Um, hello! Was that necessary?" Mike shouts at the monsters with jackets. They don't seem to notice.

"Guess we'll have to wait on line for a long time." Mike mutters.

"What is wrong with those morons?" I ask to no one in particular. "Who do they think they are?"

"They're the guys from Roar Omega Roar." A voice says.

"Who said that?" I ask, looking around.

"That would be me, Scott Squibbles. Most call me Squishy."

I look down to see a pale colored, plump 5 eyed monster with a green cap and shirt.

"Um, hi. I'm Rascal. Rascal Boggs." We both shake hands quickly and let go. "This is my brother Randy, and this green eyeball here is Mike."

"Hey!" Mike says, clearly offended for being called a green eyeball. He is, though!

Squishy laughs. "Well you're nice monsters."

"Yep." I say smiling at being called nice. "So, what's Roar Omega Roar?" I ask him.

"Roar Omega Roar is a fraternity for the Scare Games that come from the best scaring families. They've won every Scare Games so far."

"What are the Scare Games?"

At this, Squishy laughs a bit. "Says it in the name. There are all these fraternities that compete in the Scare Games to prove they're the best scarers."

"Sounds sorta fun." I say folding my pairs of arms. I turn to Randy. "Do you want to join?"

"Yeah, sounds great." He says, smirking. "Maybe we can be in the same fraternity."

"Yeah, I hope so." I say, smirking back.

Finally, after half an hour, we get our room keys and say good-bye to Squishy. The attendant says I have room 318, right across from Randy and Mike's room, 319.

"Room 318, room 318-" I mutter to myself. I bump into a door and I look up. 318. How convenient.

I get my key and open the door. A gray skinned girl monster with short blue hair and three eyes looks up. "Oh, hey." she says in a monotone voice. "Name's Claire. Claire Wheeler. I'm the president of the Greek Council." She reaches out a webbed hand. I shake it uneasily. I'm that way with strangers.

"I'm Rascal Boggs. I'm planning on being a scarer."

Claire nods. "I'm hosting the Scare Games this year. Well, I'll see you there." She hands me a flyer for the games.

I slowly nod as I look at the flyer. 'Prove you're the best'. Randy and I are going to prove we are no wimpy lizards to those stupid bully monsters!

"Yeah, see you there." I say, readjusting my glasses to get a better look at the flyer as I lie on my bed. I stick it up on my side of the wall with sticky tack. I start to fall asleep, despite it being 5:00. "See you there."

. . . .

_I sneak into a kid's bedroom, up on the wall and rub on it with my tail slightly, becoming invisible. This wakes up the kid and she looks around in confused, then frightened when she sees the scaly marks on the wall. Closer and closer I creep up to the bed frame. I turn visible and bare my teeth, letting out a loud hiss, then a roar._

_"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The girl screams in terror. "Mom! MOM!"_

_I leave the girl's room quickly by going back in the closet. Monsters are cheering for me, and show me the scare meter. It's almost all the way up._

_Suddenly, I remember I left the door open by a crack and it opens again. The little girl is showing her mother all the monsters behind it. She walks up to me as I back away, and cries to me, "Why did you scare me?" Then even louder, with tears streaming down her face. "WHY?!"_

_. . . ._

I wake up covered in sweat and breathing heavy. S***t, that was scary. It was just a dream, just a dream, just a dream...

"You okay?" Claire asks as she sits up on her bed.

I breathe heavily a little more. "It was a nightmare."

She nods. "I understand. I had a lot of nightmares before, waking up like that."

"What were they about?" I ask, getting interested.

"The vice president of the Greek Council, Brock Pearson, I have to work with him." Claire rolls her eyes. "Very hyper and jumpy if you ask me. ...But in the dream, he kept stalking me wherever I was, and he wanted to marry me." She shudders, then goes serious. "Don't tell _anyone _you heard me say that."

"Okay." I say, nodding, trying to hold back laughter.

"So, what was your nightmare?" She asks, amused, probably noticing that I'm trying to hold back my laughter.

"Well, I was doing my job as a scarer in my dream, since I want to be one." I say, gulping. "And I scared this little girl, and when I went back to our world, the scaring meter was almost all the way up. I remembered I didn't close the door all the way, and the girl opened the door and showed her mom all the monsters. She went up to me, and was close to touching me. The girl asked me why I scared her and started crying and then she yelled at me and I woke up."

Claire doesn't look like she's about to laugh. "Yikes, that is pretty scary. Human children are toxic!"

"Yeah." I look at the time on my clock on my nightstand. 7:00. Class starts at 8:30.

"We should go to the cafeteria to have breakfast." I say to Claire, changing the subject. My jitters from the nightmare are going away by now.

So Claire and I grab our books, since after breakfast we have class. As we walk out our dorm, Claire says to me, "You know, I think you're going to be a great scarer. Don't let a little girl scare you. You're going to be the scarer, after all."

I smile and reply with a "Thanks." Soon we're at the cafeteria, and on the lunch line. I pick some cereal and stay away from the glop the chef poured out from the garbage.

"What table do you want to sit at?" I ask Claire, but Claire is at a table with some goth girls, HSS, I think they're called.

Since Claire isn't with me, I instead look for Randy. And there he is, talking with Mike at a table all the way in the back. I walk up to them with my cereal on my tray.

"Hey guys!" I say to get the two's attention. Randy turns around at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, hey." He says. "Are you excited for our Scaring class?" His eyes glow as he says this. He's been looking forward to this his whole life. I've only been looking forward to it since yesterday, so I can't exactly relate.

"Of course I am." I say a tiny bit uneasily. This gets my brother's fronds to raise with concern and he looks at me with an oh-really-like-I-believe-_that_ look.

"Okay, I'm a little scared." I say, playing with my fingers. "I had a nightmare last night where a kid almost touched me."

"It's fine, Rascal. A kid's not gonna touch you." Mike says reassuringly while eating some of his cereal. "It's extremely rare. Read it in Scaring 101, page 394."

"Thanks for the facts, Mikey." Randy says sarcastically. Then he turns back to me. "But Mike's right. It is extremely rare to get touched by a kid. So I wouldn't worry about it."

But that's not the only thing I'm worried about because of my dream. It was when the little girl asked me why I scared her like that. I know it's for the good of Monstropolis to scare the kids so we get electricity and energy, and I want to be a part of that. But the look in the girl's eyes when she asked me why I scared her, tears streaming down her face- I don't know if I can bring myself to do that actually. What am I thinking? I'm going to be a scarer! I can't feel bad for the kid. I sigh as I pour some milk into my cereal and I stir it with my spoon. One thing's for sure. Scaring a kid is much different than scaring a monster.

* * *

_(Next up is Scare Class! Sorry for the week delay. I had to change a lot cause it didn't sound right. I will try to update more often!  
____Rascal is thinking way ahead of her time! You know, when scaring got converted to laughing thanks to Sulley and Mike in MI. What will happen next to Rascal? I'll leave you guys to decide!  
Reviews and suggestions would help:) ~Moss out!)_


	3. Scare Class

_(I decided I'm going to update once a week cause I take a long time to get the words_ _flowing..._ _To the reviewers:_

**Dark Magix- Thanks :) I'll have more of Claire talking to Rascal so she might mention other funny things... not on purpose. She's a funny gal, but she doesn't know that.  
Energy witch- Yeah, Rascal's gonna be- well, her emotions will be mixed about Randy after he joins ROR. Can't wait to write that!  
Whitling- Yep, Claire's most likely going to show more of that, as in she's not going to be a boring person. The Dean is in this chapter! Let's see Rascal's reaction;) And writing the Scare Games is going to be very fun!  
Amber Flare Summers- Thanks! Glad to hear you love it!  
Mallowleaf- Thanks Mallow! Told ya it was good! (Btw, you can review on our account, not as a guest, if you want.)  
randompotpourri- I might have her have another scary dream to add to the plot. And thanks for giving me the EEK idea! I'll think I'll use it. Can't reveal what it'll be like... man, I love and hate cliffhangers.  
Guest- I might do that when I'm older, I don't know. Sounds like fun!  
EmilyAnaya19- Rascal deserves to be in the movie, I definitely agree! Or at least a special features on the MU DVD when it comes out. That would awesome! And I'm happy you like it a lot!  
noface- Once again I can't reveal anything... but she _may_ be paired with someone. I haven't actually thought about it.  
Ruko3- Thanks for reviewing my story! Knew you'd like it :)  
Save the Gators- Yeah, I know, weirdness XD Claire and Brock make a funny pair... that's my opinion.**

_ Anyways peeps, enjoy the chapter!)_

* * *

Once we're all done with breakfast, Randy, Mike and I walk into the scare school. Randy decides to sit next to Mike. I'm about to it sit next to him when I notice how big school scaring school is. It's like a huge dome surrounding us.

While I'm looking at the place in awe, (Wow, I've been doing that way too often here!) I bump into a furry purple monster shaped like an arc, making me spill all my books.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I tell him. He spilled all his books on the floor too.

"It's okay." The monster says cheerfully. "I'm Art, dude." Then he looks me over. "Oh, I mean dudette."

I shrug. "No problem. I'm Rascal, by the way. Do you want to sit next to me?"

He nods. "As soon as we get our books together."

I get my books all scattered on the floor: _I'm Scary, You're Scary_, _Scareonomics_, _The Power of Screams_, and _The Complete Monsters Encyclopedia. _Mike lent me his extra copies, thankfully. Wait a minute, where's my-

"Whoa! This is so cool, dudette!" My eyes widen when I see he has my bird book in his hands.

"This bird is so pretty!" Art says, smiling happily. "Who's a pretty birdy, who's a pretty birdy?"

I grit my teeth. "Art, don't say that so loudly. I could get in trouble around here."

Art frowns. "But it's so pretty!"

"Yes, I know, the..." I look at the bird. "The American Kestrel."

"How'd you know that?" He asks, amazed. I didn't think a monster would actually like my book!

"Well, I studied a lot, I guess." I say, shrugging.

"Cool!" He says for at least the third time.

I smile. "Yep, pretty cool."

Abruptly, the huge doors slam shut and a orange dinosaur-like monster goes up to the chalkboard. I hide my book behind my back and put a finger up to my mouth to show Art not to tell anyone. He seems to understand and nods.

"As you all should know by now, my name is Professor Knight and I teach the scaring program." He says to all of us in the large classroom. His voice echoes throughout the classroom.

"Scaring is important for this city!" Professor Knight shouts at the class. I back up in my seat. For a scare teacher, he is quite scary.

"It is my job to identify the scariest monsters here in this classroom!" He shouts some more. "Only a few have what it takes to pass the final exam to become a scarer."

What? I have to pass an exam to be a scarer? You're kidding me, tangerine dinosaur!

Apparently, all the other monsters here think the same and start muttering.

"QUIET!" Professor Knight shouts. Everyone goes silent.

"Now, as I was saying-" But once again he gets cut off again by something running into the room. "What the heck is it?!"

A furry turquoise monster with purple polka dots and horns enters the room. C'mon! Not _him _again. "Sorry I'm late, Professor. James P. Sullivan, by the way."

Immediately the Professor's annoyed gaze softens. "You mean like Bill Sullivan?"

"That's my Dad." Sulley says and does a _chi-chi_ and makes it look he's like loading up a gun. Almost all the girl monsters fall back in their seats sighing. Ew.

"Well, I expect great things from you." Professor Knight says, winking. I see Mike is getting extremely annoyed of this Teacher's Pet. So am I.

"I won't let you down." Sulley says. I roll my eyes. Jerk.

He taps my shoulder. "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

"No, I don't. This is my only one." I say, holding it up and tapping my Scaring book. "Go find someone else."

"Ooh! I have one!" Art says excitedly. He hands him one out of his purple pencil case. "It has a rainbow with a unicorn! How magical!"

Sulley takes it reluctantly. "Yeah, thanks." And he sits down.

"Now, class, as I was saying-" This time Professor Knight is interrupted by something flying into the room. "WHAT NOW?!"

The thing flying into the room looks like a old woman with a millipede body and large red wings. It flies around the scaring classroom 2 times and then lands in front of Professor Knight.

"Good morning, Alfred." The monster says kindly. "No need to shout."

"Abigail, I-I didn't know you w-would drop by." Professor Knight says, frightened.

"Who is she?" I ask Art. He still seems to be in a daze when he gave Sulley his magic unicorn pencil. I wave one of my arms in front of him. That gets his attention.

"She's the headmistress of Monsters University. Dean Hardscrabble." Art whispers, gulping, his exciting attitude gone. I've never seen him like this. But then again, I just met him today.

"Oh, I only wanted to see the future scarers." Dean Hardscrabble says gently to what seems the whole class. "And future _non_-scarers."

Everyone is completely silent as the Dean continues talking.

"Remember, the Scare Games are in the spring. Choose your fraternities wisely, boys. And same for your sororities, girls. Prepare for them, and I can guarantee you'll be a scarer." The Dean looks around at the class.

"I'll play teacher for now, if that's okay with you, Alfred." She says, changing the subject, almost as if it is a question.

"Oh, um, yes, you can." Professor Knight says nervously. And I thought nothing scared him!

"Can anyone tell me at least one type of fear or more?" She asks the class. Everyone stays silent, except for Mike.

"Dean Hardscrabble, I know some types fear! More than one!" Mike shouts, his hand waving in the air.

The headmistress ignores Mike's pleas for being called on and walks over to me. I have my head down, looking at my scaring books. Call on Mike, not me, lady!

"How about you?" Dean Hardscrabble asks. I look up a little and I see her eyes are like lasers. I'm starting to not like her already.

"What's this?" She asks. Abruptly, the bird book behind my back is whisked into her hands. I swear, she has eagle eyes or something. How the heck did she even see that?

"A _human _book?" She says, amazed and disgusted. She drops it and it makes a loud _clunk _on the stone floor and it skids up to the chalkboard. "Where did you get this?!" Anger and fear are in her eyes. I feel everyone's eyes on me.

"I got it from my father. He was a s-scarer. He got it from a kid's room for me. He th-thought I'd like it." I stutter, don't daring to look the Dean in the eye directly.

"Your father? What was his name?" Dean Hardsrabble presses.

"Boggs. Connor Boggs." I say.

"You're father was one of the top scarers." She says, amazed. "And he threw it all away, didn't he?"

"I don't know." I admit. "My brother and I never found out what happened to him."

"Your brother? Who may that be?"

"Randy. Randy Boggs." My brother lifts his hand a bit, his eyes shifting around the room anxiously.

"You never found out what happened to your father?" The Dean asks, still in that amazed tone. Now there is an sense of arrogance in her voice. She chuckles. "He threw it all away so he could see what the human world was like. Moron. Didn't he know humans are toxic? He probably died his first night there."

"That's not true!" Randy yells. Mike holds him back from going any closer to her.

"Oh? And his 'mysterious disappearance' is acceptable?" The Dean says. She looks at the book lying on the ground. "Luckily, I don't think this one is toxic. It's too old to be harmful." She shrugs. "And please. Don't be like your father. Be a _real _scarer. Do you _really_ want to be a coward, giving up your life career?" The Dean flaps her wings and flies out the window she flew into.

"Wait! I thought you were going to teach the class how to scare!" Professor Knight shouts.

"I taught them enough of what a real scarer should be like." She says, that amused look in here eyes, and flies off.

Everyone turns to Randy and I. "Bird freak." "Flying lizard." "What kind of a name is Rascal anyway?" "Traitor twins." All this is whispered throughout the class. Professor Knight doesn't seem to notice or care. I want to tell them to shut up so bad, but I feel like a withered balloon.

"Rascal, since you never got the chance to answer the Dean, can you name some types of fear?" Professor Knight asks as more hurtful whispers seep through my head.

"Autophobia and Veritaphobia."

"Good! Now what are they?"

"Atuophobia is the fear of being alone or abandoned." I say.

"And the second?"

I pause for a bit. Sighing, I answer, "Veritaphobia is the fear of being alone or abandoned."

"Very good Rascal. Class dismissed."

I grab my books quickly, including my bird book, which is now dusty from the floor. I start to head out to Study Hall before Art, Randy, or Mike can say anything. Scare class is actually longer than I expected. It was 2 hours and a half. It felt so quick, though. When I'm about to walk out the door, I notice one of the ROR monsters walking up to my brother. They talk to him a bit, and he nods vigorously, smiling at their comments. I wonder what they're saying because I'm too far away to hear what they're saying.

What if it's true, my father left us to see what the human world was like instead of stay as the scarer he was? What if he was sick of our family and left to find a new one?

But if what the Dean said was true, I definitely wouldn't be like my father. I can't believe he left my family! Well, I'd prove Dean Hardscrabble I was a great scarer. I'd find a good sorority for the Scare Games and win and laugh in the Dean's face telling her, "I'm not the wimp you thought I was, hag! I won, so I'll be a scarer! One so great, you'll be blown away!"

Then I realize I won't share that victory with Randy. There can't be a boy and girl on the same team, apparently. That weighs down my mood by a lot.

And my dream from last night. Can I really scare a little kid? I push that thought away. Of course I'm a scarer! I'll be the best one Monsters University has seen! I won't let the Dean tell me what a real scarer should be like. I'll be a good one, that's for sure. But a different one that thinks more open-mindley.

As I enter the library, I pile my scaring books and spread them out on the table. If I want to be a good scarer, I have to start at Step One: Study.

_(I sorta rushed through the end, so I'm sorry if it's not the best :P  
I have a poll on my profile page on what sorority or possibly fraternity you think Rascal should be in the Scare Games. Vote please! I even created a forum where you can act as you own monster in Monsters University :)  
__Also, I won't be using any more curse words. __It doesn't really flow with this kind of story. I'll_ use replacements like "Shoot!" and "Darn!" stuff like that.  
R&R! Next chapter may take a long time... so once again suggestions would help!)


	4. Fern and Archie

_(In case you guys were wondering why Rascal's name is, well, Rascal, it's because that's her nickname that grew to be her name. Her REAL name is Riley, but she didn't want to be called that. So her Dad came up with Rascal when she stole some books from a bookstore without paying for them. Hey, she was 5! But the name stuck. I may have a one-shot about it. So anyway, to the reviewers:_

**Energy witch- Your suggestions REALLY helped :) Thanks!  
Dark Magix- Thanks for voting! I shall show the results soon- if no one else is voting.  
randompotpourri- :D I love American Kestrels too! I am such a bird nerd! I'll have a bit more of Sulley and Rascal. I'll add some more humor which may or may not be a bad attempt. Yeah, the Dean creeped me out in the movie... And for Rascal and Randy's Dad, I'm still working on what happened to him. Thanks once again for those tips ;)  
Whiteling- Yeah, I know, I'm harsh XD No, I'm not _really_. I'll show more of how the Dean isn't mean (rhyming!), but so far in Rascal's POV she's a mean lady. Looks are deceiving! And thanks for the suggestions! I'll definitely use them!  
I Am Alys- Thanks! Another reviewer! *dances happily* Yep, I'm weird and random.  
Save the Gators- Thanks! Here's the chapter :)**

_Now on to the chappie!)_

* * *

For the next few months, I studied for the scaring exams like crazy. Mike, Randy and I were usually the ones that answered the questions Professor Knight threw out. I practiced my scary faces and my invisibility. Randy suggested I take off my glasses when I was scaring since Mike suggested to him to do the same. Randy got rid of his glasses completely, but I use mine when I'm not scaring. When I am, though, I always have to squint to see when I'm scaring, and so does Randy. I'm getting used to it though.

As for my friend Art, unfortunately, he didn't pass one of the exams and now he's studying New Age Philosophy. I really miss sitting next to him in class and talking with him since he was a weird, but funny monster to hang around with. Now I don't have anyone to talk to other than Randy and Mike. It's not the same. And for Claire, I didn't see much of her either. She was preparing for the Scare Games with Brock, which she told me at the end of the day wasn't very fun.

I still hadn't found a sorority at all. They were piling up with monsters, and I just didn't seem to have the chance to join any of them with my determination on studying. The days kept flying by, and pretty soon it was February! The final exam was in already in three months, and then we'd move on to the next Scaring Class with the Dean next semester if we passed.

Today, I'm studying once again in the library with Randy and Mike. It's been silent for 2 hours straight. I can't stand it now. It's so incredibly boring.

So I close my book, and leave the library to get some fresh air before Randy and Mike say anything. I already know all the fears and scary faces by heart. And today feels like I have to do something other than study. I don't know what or why.

I walk into the park and sit on a bench and bring out my bird book. This time I open up to the Steller's Jay. I'm lost in my book until I hear shouting.

"Please, stop!" Someone screams. I put down my book and search for the source of shouting. It's a light green lizard with three dark green fronds and a tail. She doesn't have glasses, so her eyes pop out like Randy's, and she's also a bit smaller than me. She is being held by the neck by a purple monster with horns, wearing a red and yellow jacket.

"Oh, shut it gecko!" A crab-like monster with a red and yellow jacket says to her, also wearing the same red and yellow jacket. Monsters from ROR. "Now tell us, why did you steal those $50 from Johnny?"

"I don't have it! I swear! Now let me go!" She screams. I'm surprised everyone is walking by without helping her. Maybe Roar Omega Roar would do the same to them if they defended her. Maybe they don't care.

I get up from the bench and go up to the ROR monsters. "Guys, leave her alone. Is it necessary to hold her by the neck?"

The purple monster with horns, Johnny, grimaces at me. "Why should we listen to another lizard?"

All the ROR monsters laugh. It's very uneasy. Then it stops suddenly.

"Kid, just give us the $50 and we'll be on our way." A furry blue monster says. Sulley! Though he isn't wearing a red and yellow jacket like the rest of ROR.

"How about you leave her alone and heck with it?" I say. Everyone gasps except for Johnny and Sulley.

"Don't you insult Johnny like that!" says the crab-like monster.

"No no, Chet, it's fine." Johnny says as he glares at me. "Now we have two lizards to play with. Chip, grab her."

A reddish-pink monster with two stubby horns on his head and where his nose should be cracks his knuckles. I didn't notice how big he was before as he looms over me. I close my eyes and expect the worst.

"Where'd she go?" Chet says. "She- disappeared."

I open my eyes and realize I turned invisible. My invisibility is usually under control, but I guess instinct took over.

Slowly and quietly, while the monsters in ROR mutter in confusion, I climb onto Johnny's back and grab his horns.

"What the-" he says, trying to get the invisible thing, me, off him. One of the ROR monsters, insect-like one which I later learned was named Javier, snickers.

As Johnny tries to get me off him, I bite his hand with my sharp teeth.

"OOOOOOWWWW!" he shrieks, shaking his injured hand, letting go of the green lizard. Now everyone in the park is staring at the scene.

I turn visible and say to the green lizard, "Go while you can. I'll handle this."

"There's the blue one! Get her!" Chet shouts and they lunge for me. I turn invisible again. _This is going to be fun._

"Aw c'mon!" Chet sighs in frustration as they fall on the ground. I turn visible again. "Oh, there she is now! Get her!"

They lunge out at me, but I turn invisible again and they fall to the ground once more. This goes on for about 5 minutes until they give up.

"We'll get you next time, lizard." Johnny says as he lies on the ground. Everyone laughs. Serves them right for messing with me.

I try to scan the crowd for the girl I helped. She must've ran far when she had the chance, because I can't see her anywhere. I would at least like to know her name. Sighing in disappointment, I go back to the bench I was sitting on and go back to reading my bird book on the Steller's Jay. I'm about to turn the page when I hear, "Hey, I'm still reading that page!"

It's the green lizard I helped. She smiles shyly.

"Th-thanks." She says. "I'm Fern."

"Rascal." I say.

"I know." Fern says. "You answer almost every question in Scare class."

"Oh." I smile a bit. "How come I haven't seen you before in Scare class?"

"I'm always all the way in the back." Fern says. "And I don't exactly get the best grades in class. I don't think I'm supposed to be a scarer after all."

"Well, can you show me anything scary about yourself?"

Fern bares her teeth. They're razor sharp, like mine. "And I can also go really fast, but I can't turn invisible like you." When she says that, I blink, and she's up a tree.

"Hey, don't put yourself down. You can be a great scarer if you try harder in class."

"Really?" Fern's green eyes widen.

"Sure." I reply. "...I know this is a little off subject, but did you steal those $50?"

"I don't have them _now, _I was being honest." She says. "They're in my books here. Luckily they didn't look through them."

"You're good." I say. She smirks back. "How come you stole it?"

"Revenge. Those idiots ripped my writing journal. Don't ask why."

"You can read my bird book if you want." I say, changing the subject.

"Yes!" Fern puts her fist in the air. She instantly grabs it. "So tell me, what makes a great scarer?"

. . . .

Fern and I became quick friends and she studied in the library with me that day. It was actually pretty fun. We had lunch together with Mike and Randy; they didn't seem to mind. If anything, it looked like Randy was distracted, thinking about something. Mike brought his scaring books with him to lunch, so he didn't talk much. After what seemed an eternity, the day was over.

"What do sit next to me tomorrow?" Fern asks as we go to our dorms.

"Yeah, why not?" I say, shrugging.

She laughs. "See you tomorrow."

"Same." I say, and she goes up the hall to her dorm. I open the door to my dorm, and Claire's sitting on her bed, listening to her iPod. She pops out the plugs when she sees me.

"You know, if you want to be in the Scare Games, you got to find a sorority." Claire says as I plop on my bed.

"I haven't had the time to with all the studying." I say in my defense.

"Then how come the fraternities and sororities are piling up?" She says rhetorically.

"Fine, I'll go and try to find a sorority tonight."

"There is no try, only do." Claire says in a weird accent. It sounds familiar.

"Where's that quote from? It sounds so familiar."

"Uh, no where." Claire says. "Go find your sorority, lizard girl."

"I will!"

"That's more I like it." She says, nodding approvingly. "Now go!"

"Okay!" I close the door behind me and run down the stairs to where all the sororities and fraternities are partying. I walk up to one of the fraternity's houses, Jaws Theta Chi (JOX). I see Randy with some cupcakes, attempting to give them out to some HSS girls. When I'm walking up to him, Mike barges through on a... pig? and smashes Randy's cupcakes, making it spell LAME instead of BE MY PAL. The HSS girls laugh at that. I'll give them a taste of their own medicine-

Before I know it, I'm on the pig with Mike. "What the heck is happening?!" I shout.

"This pig has my hat!" Is all I hear Mike say.

"Ha ha! This is hilarious!" I hear Sulley say behind us. How did I get involved in this mad chase? All I did was look for a sorority. Scratch that, I didn't even have the chance to.

_I guess I'm not finding a sorority today. _Without warning, the pig stops and I fall onto the grass. Mike stays on and stops the pig.

"Everyone, we now have Fear Tech's mascot, Archie the Scare Pig!" Sulley announces. Everyone cheers. "Sulley, thank you!" "You're great!" "I love you!"

"I helped too." Mike says, but no one pays attention.

"I sort of helped." I say, but once again, no one listens.

"Great job, Sullivan." I hear a monster say. Johnny. "You proved yourself to be part of Roar Omega Roar."

"What about me? I was the one riding the pig." Mike says desperately.

"You'd be better off with weirdos like them." Johnny says, pointing to a fraternity wearing green and yellow.

"Pledge to Oozma Kappa! We have cake!" One of the monsters says who looks like he's in his 40s, and a monster instantly snatches the cake and eats it. Another monster with two heads is there, and I see Art, holding a ballon, and Squishy who I hadn't seen in awhile.

"You too, lizard." Johnny says, his eyes glaring daggers at me. And then he walks away with Sulley. I hate that guy.

"Mike-" I begin to say, but he's standing so still and shocked, he looks like he can't speak. Is Johnny right? Am I better off with a bunch of misfits?

I turn to Oozma Kappa. Maybe I am. But I'm a girl. You can't join a fraternity unless you're a boy.

As I stare at the monsters in Oozma Kappa, I think, maybe I'll bend the rules.

* * *

_(So Rascal has a new best friend :D I love Fern! Archie was pretty random... But will Rascal join Oozma Kappa even though she's a girl? Find out next chapter! R&R! See ya next week! -Moss out)_


	5. The Final Exam

_(I'm REALLY sorry for the delay. I meant to post this Friday, but I had family over at my house. There may or may not be more delays, I don't know. :/ To the reviewers:_

**randompotpourri- Thanks again! Yeah I'm not a Johnny fan either :P I got the idea of Fern when in Monsters Inc. Randall turns green when Sulley is holding him after Boo beat him up. She's a mix of that and a gecko. Rascal really needed a girl friend, I can't agree more!  
Whiteling- The final exam is in this chapter! Hurray :D Yeah, Fern's going to be on the sidelines, and not in the games, much to Rascal's dismay. The Scare Games will be soon!  
Energy witch- Once again I'm going to be using your suggestions ;) Thanks!  
Dark Magix- Randy being distracted by Fern XD A bit. He's mostly by something else... Haha Johnny's totally a jerk!  
EmilyAnya19- Thanks! Here's the chapter!  
invader sugar- Hmmm... maybe, I'm not quite sure yet.  
I Am Alys- I PMed you about this being a Mary-Sue. Thanks for telling me, though. I'm going to make her more of a misfit, she's definitely not perfect ;)  
No face- Like your ideas of Randy and Rascal's dad! I think I'll use them later in the story. :) And she'll join OK under special circumstances...  
**

_You guys are very supporting and kind! Thanks for reviewing! :D Now onto the chappie! Finally!)_

Fern and I sat with each other and hung out together a lot since the first day we met. It was great having a girl friend around. I'd never had one, besides Claire, but we weren't best friends.

The days certainly had flown by since we met. Today was the final exam, already! Fern and I were studying together. The exam would start in a few minutes, once Professor Knight arrived and said we could begin.

"Show me all the scaring techniques." Fern says to me. "Angry Poodle."

I crouched low to the floor, my tail stiff and baring my razor sharp teeth.

Fern nods. "Good. Now Jazz Clown!"

I got up on my two pairs of legs and stuck out my other two pairs of arms, baring my teeth while looking possessed.

She laughs at this one. "Aunt Phyllis."

Still standing, I squint my eyes, open my mouth slightly and bend over.

Fern nods again. "In the Morning."

This time, I look like a zombie.

"Now give me a big roar!" she shouts.

Once again baring my teeth, I let out a huge roar. Fern's eyes seem to pop out in shock and she leans back in her seat.

"That. Was. Great!" Fern says.

"Thanks." I say to her. The doors slam shut and I see Professor Knight has finally come, but with the Dean

"The exam will begin in 10 minutes." he says to us. "Study QUIETLY. The Dean is here to judge your simulation scores to see if you are qualified for next semester's scare class."

As I sit back down and bring out my scaring books to test Fern, I feel the Dean's eyes on me. Ignoring her, I go back to getting my books. Then I hear two voices murmuring, but I don't pay much attention to them.

"So, what is-" I begin, then I hear the voices grow louder.

"You listen here, big guy! I _can _very well scare!" I hear Mike say. Everyone turns their heads over to Mike's direction. Apparently, he's fighting with Sulley. I've seen them do that a lot lately, trying to prove they're the better scarer. But I have a feeling this might get a little out of hand.

"You? You're just a little green eyeball! You're not going to be a scarer!" Sulley retorts.

"Oh yeah? You don't even study!" Mike shouts back.

"You don't need to study to be a scarer!" Sulley shouts. "It comes naturally. And for you, it's not."

Mike's eyes glare daggers. "What did you just say big guy?!"

"I _said _you're not a natural born scarer!" Sulley says.

"Say that one more time, and I swear I will-"

"What? Will what?"

I sigh. Maybe I should intervene? No, if I did, it would get worse. They're too engrossed in their argument to listen to anyone.

"You'll regret it." Mike says.

"Pff. Sure, I'll regret saying the truth!" Sulley says, rolling his eyes.

At this, Mike pushes Sulley. Sulley stops laughing and pushes Mike back. They keep pushing each other back and forth, back and forth. As Mike pushes Sulley, he stumbles backward and into the scream can. The Dean's scream can with her highest record scream. Everyone gasps as it wobbles on its stone post. And it... falls.

The scream can crashes to the floor, releasing the scream, and everyone's eyes widen in fear. It flies around the room, the scream shrieking. I bury my face in my hands so the scream can won't hit my face. Fern ducks behind some books with a please-swallow-me-up-earth look. Everyone else did the same. Except for that ROR moron Chet, who was grinning stupidly at what was happening.

After a few more minutes, the scream can crashes to the floor. Dean Hardscrabble walks slowly to her master piece but says nothing.

"Dean Hardscrabble, we really didn't mean to do that. We're really sorry." Mike says sincerely.

"We didn't think we'd knock over your scream can." Sulley says.

"Oh, it's all right." The Dean says.

"It... is?" Mike asks.

"Oh yes. But you are hereby expelled from scare class."

"WHAT?!" Mike and Sulley almost shout.

"Dean Hardscrabble, I can show you that I'm a real scarer. Just let me go do the simulation! I'll prove-"

"No."

"But I-"

"No. You are expelled from scare class." she says calmly. "Good day." And she flies out of the scare classroom, leaving a stunned Mike and Sulley. After a few seconds, they walk out of the classroom slowly. And then they're gone.

Whoa. I was not expecting that. I knew they'd get in trouble with the Dean, but _expelled from scare class?_

Strangely enough, scare class goes on as if nothing happened. For the final exam simulation, we all get called up one by one Z-A, backwards.

"Violet Steslicki. George Sanderson. Dirk Pull. Nadya Petrov. Sonia Lewis. Rosie Levin." How long will this take to get to B?

"Rascal Boggs." Professor Knight says after what seems an hour. Finally!

Fern gives me a thumbs up as I get up, and I'm confident that I'll do well. I walk up to the simulation door and look at the file. A girl scared of reptiles. Just my luck.

I creak open the door and slap my tail at the edge of the bed. The fake-child looks around the room and sees nothing. It goes back to "sleep". I slowly creep up to the simulation child, all the while invisible. I turn visible as I let out a huge roar. This gets the fake-child to shoot out of the covers and scream. It instantly reminds me of the dream I had with the little girl asking why I scared her. Immediately as I think of this thought, I turn invisible and exit the simulation, then turning visible. Outside, every monster is clapping for me.

"Well done, Rascal!" Professor Knight says. I turn to see how high the scream is in the can. It's all the way up!

"Rascal, that was awesome!" Fern says as she leaps out of her seat and hugs me. But I only feel half accomplished because that memory of the dream made me a bit creeped out.

Smiling as best as I can, I say, "Yeah, awesome."

Fern immediately notices my tone. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I say, shaking my head.

She tilts her head in confusion and I sit down. "Whatever you say."

"Randy Boggs." Professor Knight announces.

I see my brother get up from his seat excitedly and rush to the simulation door. Once he finishes, I see he did really well. The scream can is almost full.

"Go Randy!" I shout to him. He seems a bit embarrassed as he walks to his seat. That's not like him...

Fern goes after Randy. She does pretty well, with her agility and speed. Almost all the way up like Randy.

"Class dismissed." Professor Knight says.

The dream is still fresh in my mind, and for some reason, I want to be left alone, so I exit class first before Fern can catch up. I don't know why it's bothering me so much. Maybe it reminds me I'll always be a misfit and never a true scarer, no matter how much I study.

As I walk down the steps, Randy runs up to me. "Hey, sis!"

"What is it?" I ask, not looking up. I hadn't talked to Randy in awhile. He always said he was busy with something. I wonder what.

"Rasc', I didn't want to tell you before, but the monsters in ROR said I can join them now that Sullivan's out of scare class and he got a lot of bad grades." Randy says, not seeming to notice my glum mood. "They said they knew that I was like one of them." His eyes are wild with happiness.

"I thought you didn't want to be the cool kids." I reply, putting my thoughts of the dream on hold. I stop myself from walking and cross all four of my arms.

"These guys are nice to me, though. ROR- they're not like the other cool kids."

"Oh really? Remember when they pushed and shoved the other monsters on line to get their room keys? _I _don't think that was caring or considerate." I'm starting to raise my voice quite a bit. Why am I getting so angry? "Randy, the monsters in ROR are exactly like the monsters that used to bully us." I shake my head. "Don't trust them."

"You're not listening, Riley!" Randy shouts. "They actually _like _me."

I freeze when he says my real name. I hate when monsters call me by that name. Whenever someone says it to me, I get really angry. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the name Riley in general. I don't like when_ I'm_ called Riley. I had some bad experiences with that name.

"Don't call me by that name!" I hiss. "You know I don't like it."

"I was using it to get your attention." He retorts. It's not like him. What has he been doing with ROR? "I thought you'd like how I found good friends."

"Randy, how many times to I have to say it?" I'm shouting now. "Don't _ever _trust jerks like them!"

"Rasc', listen to me. I just want to get in good with the cool kids, and now's my chance." Randy says sadly, then turns angry. "Can't you respect what I want?!"

"Guys, guys, chill!" A yellow monster interferes as he walks up to us. "I don't think you should be shouting here. You're going to make a scene."

I ignore the monster, which I don't normally do. I reply sadly to my brother, "I'm losing you, aren't I? I didn't realize before because I was too caught up with Fern and studying. You've been hanging out with the monsters in ROR more than I thought, right?"

Randy nods angrily. "Yeah, I have, nothing wrong with that. Monsters are going to respect me now. They're going to look up at me, not down."

"I-" I begin.

"I know what you're going to say." He says, rolling his eyes, his blue tail curling. "That you don't want to talk to me again."

"Randy, I wasn't going to say that. I'm only scared for you." I say.

"Scared for me? I'm not your little brother!" I feel everyone's eyes on us. "And the for the record, you've been hanging out with Fern and studying so much you haven't had time to notice me!" Randy looks me over quickly. "You're just a misfit like those Oozma Kappas! For a second there, I though you'd be more than that. And bee with me!" He storms away before I can say anything.

"But I care for you." I whisper so only I can hear. I sigh as my brother storms away from me in frustration. I don't want him to be one of the cool kids. I'm afraid what the monsters in ROR might do to him. Why wasn't I paying attention to what Randy was doing? I really _was _hanging out with Fern so much, studying and answering questions. I feel a pang of guilt in my stomach. I have a feeling that something was going to happen to him in ROR. But mostly, with him hanging out with the ROR kids... I'm afraid of what he might become.

. . . .

_I'm in a black room with no light. I can't see or hear anything. Then I start to hear whispers. They get louder and louder and I have to cover my ear holes._

_"You're just a misfit like the other Oozma Kappas! I though you'd be more than that. And be with me!" Randy's sentence echoes._

_"Don't be like your father. Be a __real _scarer. Do you _really_ want to be a coward, giving up your life career?" The Dean's sentence wavers in the air.  


_"Why did you scare me?!" The little girl from my dream asks._

_More and more words get thrown at me. They hurt my ears as the words pierce my skull. The words get louder and louder. It hurts so much... it HURTS.  
_

_Then a small light turns on and I see my brother. He looks... different. His eyes are squinting so much it makes him look suspicious. And his scales are lighter. Randy smirks at me._

_"I'm gone." Randy says to me, all the while smirking. "You're never getting me back." Somehow, I'm on a ledge and Randy shoves me off. The words from before are still echoing in my head and it hurts even more. "You belong with those OK misfits, not with me." I hear my brother say. I'm falling, I'm falling. And there's nothing I can do to stop it.  
_

_. . . ._

I wake up in a sweat in my dorm. When did I fall asleep? I see the time on my digital clock. 12:00 a.m. I'm on my desk, my face in a book. I don't remember that.

_You belong with those OK misfits, not with me. _I remember the Randy in my dream said. I look at my calendar. June 19th. The Scare Games start in two days, and I don't have a sorority! And Oozma Kappa is a fraternity, only for boys. How am I ever going to get in the Scare Games now?

* * *

_(Not exactly my best chapter :/ I edited it a bit, btw. R&R please!_

_-Moss out)_


End file.
